


Ten Songs Meme

by amaronith



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Ten Songs Meme, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Songs Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Sherlock Holmes (Holmes/Watson, with the occasional Lestrade thrown in....and sometimes Mary)
> 
> I take no responsibilities for my iTunes. Thanks to Polaris for editing this.

1: _Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) - Beyoncé_

Holmes was furious to find that he had been replaced, when he returned from running from Moran. To find Watson with Lestrade - _his Watson!_ \- He could barely form words. "Watson, I-"

"No." Watson said angrily, looking gorgeous in his ruffled state, collar undone and flung off into a corner. "You should have said something sooner. For three years I mourned you, and now that I have moved on, you waltz back into my life and expect me to leave him for you? I do _not_ think so."

Holmes's argument of 'But I was here first!' was lost when Watson promptly slammed the door in his face.

He was profoundly grateful when Lestrade made the offer to share.

 

2: _Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes - Fall Out Boy_

He had fought the emotion for so long now that he could barely recognize it for what it was until he had to lose him. First to Mary, and then to Colonel Moran. For three years he ran, wishing against wish and hoping against hope he could see the good Doctor again, that he could explain everything and have it be just the way it was.

And then he saw the man again.

"I would give you anything, Holmes, you know that."

"...Could you give me yourself?"

Watson laughed. "Is that all? I thought you wanted something much more difficult."

 

3: _Livin' On A Prayer - Bon Jovi_

Watson glanced nervously at Holmes. "You shall get a case soon, Holmes."

"One that will pay us in actual _money_, I should think."

"That poor woman barely had anything to give! And they were very nice biscuits."

"And the one before that?" Holmes's fingers drummed a sharp, pointed rhythm on the arm of the chair.

"You love that blanket. You are using it now!"

"That is hardly the _point_, Watson!"

"We'll be fine, Holmes." Watson moved next to the man and took one of Holmes's slender hands in his own. "We will be just fine. You'll see."

 

4: _Say You Will - Foreigner_

Watson paced. He could not believe it. Holmes had _feelings_ for him. _Romantic_ feelings. It was both a great victory and something else entirely. A victory because the man was not a complete automaton. The something else because Watson hadn't a hope to figure out how he felt. Yes, he cared for the man, that was beyond question, but the fair sex still held its appeals for him. Moreover, it was illegal. That had never prevented him from doing anything with Holmes before, but this was something completely different. He had been turning this dilemma over in his head for days. It was time to give Holmes an answer.

 

5: _Mamboleo (Aokakesu Remix) - Elissa_

"You make me dizzy sometimes, did you know that, Watson?" Holmes murmured against the doctor's throat as they kissed. "I want to dance and sing under the stars, to tell them of my love for you."

Watson kissed him back, and grinned brightly. "What's stopping you? We are miles away from anyone who could find us, with no one to hear but the stars in the heavens and the birds in the eaves."

It was then that Holmes grabbed Watson around the waist and swung him around, laughing under the moon.

 

6: _Beat It - Micheal Jackson_

Watson winced when Holmes came back with his face bloodied, but the man's brilliant gray eyes were gleaming with victory.

"Holmes! What the devil happened to you?!"

"Oh, only a common brawl, but I sent them on their way. I have, however, been informed that they won't go easy on me next time. Ha! There were four of them, one as big as an ox, and I still bested them all!" Holmes let himself be settled into a chair while Watson set about cleaning and tending his wounds. "You needn't fuss Watson, I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

"Did you at least get the information you were after?"

"Of course! Why do you think I was set upon by thugs?"

Watson sighed. "I should have been there."

"So you could be bloodied up as well? Or rather, so you could shoot someone?"

"I wouldn't have shot anyone!"

"No, you'd have merely pistol whipped the lot of them."

"_Holmes_!"

 

7: _Blaze Of Glory - Bon Jovi_

It took Watson months to even think of picking up his pen, even then he could not bear to write about what had happened at the Falls. He wrote of other cases, until Mary had sat with him, telling him the world deserved to know what had become of his friend.

And for the last time, Watson took up his pen to write the tale of Sherlock Holmes, and the blaze of glory in which the man had left the world.

 

8\. _Can't Smile Without You - Barry Manilow_

Watson found himself feeling nearly lost without Holmes around, when the man had to leave him behind for reasons that always stung his pride. The world felt dim and blurred, and things seemed hardly to matter quite as much.

Oh, he made a go of it, but things always became clearer when Holmes came back, as though Watson could smile, could _see_ again.

 

9\. _Dance Dance (RJD2 Remix) - Fall Out Boy_

Watson would constantly read and reread the files of the cases he and Holmes had solved together; for the longest time it was the only thing that kept him sane after Holmes's and later Mary's deaths. He wrote several notes to Holmes, as though the man were still alive, merely on one of his many cases abroad, but he burned every one, knowing they would never be sent, and the words on the page never read by anyone but himself.

 

10: _OK2BGAY - Tomboy_

Everyone in the club wore a mask, including Watson and Holmes themselves. It was a very particular sort of gentleman's club, with heavy drapery over the windows and the air thick with smoke, which made it hard to see. An abrupt thud before them sent both men leaping back as two men continued to kiss each other hungrily, completely oblivious of the several couples all around doing the very same thing.

Holmes turned to Watson and gave him a wicked smirk. "Well, we don't want to stand out, do we, my dear?"

Watson would always take pride in the fact that he managed to surprise Holmes then with the first kiss.


End file.
